


Premier League Football - Cherries Go Blue

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Football | Soccer, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Harry and David have been enjoying the winter break, so to add a little spice to the mix Harry invites an old friend to try something new!
Relationships: Mason Mount/Harry Wilson/David Brooks
Series: Football Sex Drive [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 13





	Premier League Football - Cherries Go Blue

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Welsh Cherries _

_Harry took both of David's ankles together in his left hand while his right hand was placed flat on the bed for leverage, Harry didn't waste time letting David settle, he began to pound his partner's arse and within seconds his balls slapped against David's willing arse cheeks._

**Premier League Football - Cherries Go Blue**

Mason’s phone buzzed, he rolled over and peered at the screen, _“Fancy a trip to Bournemouth Mase? HW”] [“Alright mate, yeah sure. Time? Place? Mase”] [“David’s, asap ;) HW”. Location sent] [“Ok, be there in an hour. Mase”]._ The Chelsea midfielder rolled off his bed and got changed putting on some trackies for the journey.

An hour later the Chelsea midfielder pulled up at David's flat and jumped out of his car. Pressing the buzzer the intercom opened the door letting him in and he made his way to David’s flat to see his former teammate Harry Wilson stood at the doorway. "Alright lad." Harry beamed arm aloft, Mason high-fived him. "How are you Harry? Where's David?" Mason smiled. Harry nodded towards the door on his right and opened the door, Mason walked inside and there was David Brooks naked with ropes tying his arms to the bed and his ankles bound together.

“Alright Davey?” Mason sniggered looking at the prone Welsh midfielder, “Sup Mason.” David smiled back, “call me Mase” The English boy smiled and Harry followed him into the bedroom. “You in the mood Mase?” Harry asked. “I sure am.” Mason grinned, Harry moved up behind him and kissed the back of Mason’s neck. Harry’s hands wandered down Mason’s front and slipped under the waistband of his trackies, as Harry kissed his neck he rubbed his hand across the growing bulge in Mason’s crotch. Slowly Harry rolled his hand back and forth over Mason’s growing bump whilst his tongue licked the smooth skin on the back of Mason’s neck and his feet shuffled Mason towards the bed.

As Mason moved to climb up to the bed, Harry pulled down his trackies and threw them aside. "David's quite hungry Mase." Harry grinned, Mason looked at David who nodded obediently. Harry removed his own trackie bottoms and joined Mason knelt in front of the blonde winger. Harry reached across to Mason’s fly and pulled his hardening cock through, then he reached down to the fly of his own white boxers and pulled his cock through, David eyed the pair of cocks hungrily.

Harry pushed the Chelsea boy’s hips forward and David’s mouth responded instantly opening to swallow Mason’s uncut 7-inch shaft. Hands tied to the posts, David could only accept Mason’s cock as the English boy pressed himself forward slowly whilst Harry watched stroking himself. The Welsh blonde could feel Mason’s head begin to tickle his tonsils as the neat patch of hair on his crotch pressed up against David’s top lip.

Resting his palms on the wall behind the bed, Mason’s hips began to rock back and forth sliding his boner between the Welsh boy’s thin lips, David’s tongue polished the English boy’s pole as it entered his mouth all the while Harry’s gleaming blue eyes watched on as he jerked himself slowly appreciating the Chelsea boy’s perfect arse. The Chelsea midfielder slowly pulled himself back and pushed himself to the back of David’s throat, the dark haired boy’s balls pressed up against David’s chin.

Jerking himself as he watched Harry wanted to get in on the action. He shuffled forward and assumed a similar position to Mason’s with his palms against the wall. David’s eyes bulged at the sight of Harry’s bobbing cock, Mason stopped thrusting and moved slightly left while Harry aimed his member at the gap which presented itself. Harry edged forward and his cock slid in alongside Mason’s, David’s mouth stretched with the two cocks probing his throat. Above him the former Derby County midfielder’s began to kiss, Mason’s tongue swirled around inside Harry’s mouth, just how he remembered.

Harry bit the English’s bottom lip as their cocks continued to rub against David’s tonsils. Harry’s left hand reached at Mason’s neck and pulled the Chelsea boy even harder onto his tongue, “you sexy bastard Mase.” he grinned. Mason’s 7 inches on one side and Harry’s 6.5 inches in the other side, David was struggling to breath as they fucked his throat, but he had the best view in the world, both lads were toned with light smatterings of hair, Mason’s pale hairy legs and Harry’s tanned smooth legs, the best of both world. David’s own cock lay hard on his abs as he enjoyed the sweet taste of both of the thick cocks sliding within his throat.

Harry broke away from their kiss, “let’s help Davey out.” he grinned. They pulled out of David’s mouth and moved down to his lower half. “Mase, you straddle him and blow him.” he continued, the Chelsea star followed Harry’s orders throwing his leg over David’s smooth abs and backing up. Harry lifted David’s legs in the air and his tongue slid across the blonde boy’s tight hole. David exhaled gently as Mason’s hole approached his face, the English boy took David’s 6.5 inch cock in his mouth and slid straight down to his neat patch of blonde pubes. Harry pushed David’s legs up further forcing Mason’s arse back a little further, a mouthful of David’s cock Mason smiled as he felt David’s tongue push between his cheeks and run along his crack.

Mason’s hand reached forward to Harry’s crotch, the Bournemouth attacker’s cock bobbed freely until the 21-year-old took hold of his shaft, jerking Harry’s 6.5 inches slowly. Harry grunted through his nose as he balanced each of David’s balls on his tongue in turn, light hairs decorated David’s sack which Harry gently caressed. The blonde boy exhaled through his nose which tickled Mason’s arse hairs whilst his tongue slickened the Chelsea boy’s sweet hole. Mason’s 7 inches bobbed above David’s chest as his throat pleasured David’s cock, he pulled off momentarily to admire the glistening shaft wet with his spittle before devouring it again.

Harry pulled his tongue from David's hole and looked up at Mason who sucked away at the blonde boy's boner. "Mase, how do you feel about bottoming later?" He asked, The English boy pulled off David's cock while the winger continued to lap at his hole. "Never thought about it." He grinned, "I don't mind giving it a go." Mason continued. Harry nodded beaming, "well how about we start off and then after you can ride Davey." "Sure." Mason beamed. "Great, there's some lube there." Harry instructed placing David's bum back on the bed and moving at a right angle from the sexy blonde. Mason jumped off the bed grabbing the lube and a condom before returning to the sight of Harry's smooth arse pointing at him. Mason opened the condom sliding it over his boner before opening up the lube and rubbing a generous helping along his shaft. “Spread your cheeks” Mason instructed, Harry reached around opening his hole and Mason applied lube to his index and middle fingers before spreading it along Harry’s hole. Harry cooed in front of him as the cold lube tingled against his skin. 

David watched on as Mason moved towards Harry’s arse and pressed his purple head at Harry’s entrance. Harry’s hole opened up allowing the English boy’s cock to enter him easily sliding a third of the way in, “what have you been up to?” Mason grinned as he slid into the Bournemouth attacker. The toned midfielder pulled himself back slightly to the sound of a deep exhaling from Harry before Mason pressed forward again sliding in deeper. Harry groaned louder this time as the Chelsea star’s 7 inches opened him wider still.

“Suck David’s cock!” Mason instructed as Harry whimpered again, the Bournemouth attacker’s hole was opening invitingly as Mason’s pubes approached Harry’s smooth cheeks. Harry shuffled to the right slightly as Mason rocked slowly behind him, the Bournemouth attacker took his teammate’s 6.5 inch boner in his mouth sliding it along the inside of the wall of his mouth. David gasped as Harry’s tongue pressed against his shaft slickening the blonde boy’s hard tool.

Mason pulled back further and firmly planted his shaft fully inside Harry’s tight hole. The bottom moaned through David’s cock as the English boy’s pubes pressed against his cheeks. Mason winked at David who grinned back watching the Chelsea midfielder pull all the way back before thrusting into Harry’s soft arse cheeks. Harry’s cheeks jiggled and Mason pulled back again slamming into him again. The dark haired Welsh boy slurped on David’s cock sliding his pulsing head to the back of his throat and comforting Harry as Mason slammed into his hole once again.

David had the best view in the house as Mason held on to Harry’s thighs increasing the power of his thrusts on Harry’s hole. The English boy’s muscular thighs slapped into Harry’s as the Chelsea boy ensured he fucked Harry to the hilt. The midfielder sank deep into Harry’s hole, the Bournemouth attacker’s boner bobbed violently with every thrust. The trimmed pubes of Mason’s crotch mushed against Harry as he instinctively pounded the bottom hard.

Harry continued to suck hard at David’s pole, the blonde winger’s balls were becoming more and more excited as Harry’s mouth dribbled down his shining boner. Harry’s eyes glanced over towards David’s eyes which were rolling insanely in their sockets, he grinned to himself before pulling off. Mason’s hands advanced up to Harry’s sides, pulling his arse onto the Chelsea boy’s rock hard 7 inches. Mason continued to plough into Harry’s hole, deep and hard, his balls rocked underneath him churning his hot cream ready to be released. Regretfully Mason began to slow down, rocking into Harry’s hole still, but ensuring he did not cum before coming to a halt and sliding out of him.

Harry slipped the condom over David’s cock and applied some lube. “When you’re ready Mase.” Harry grinned, “Did you ever manage to bottom by the way?” He continued. “Nope.” Mason smiled nervously, “Alright, well climb aboard.” Harry beamed at David who grinned back in excitement. The Chelsea midfielder moved towards David swinging his knee over the blonde boy's griddled torso. Harry applied some lube to his fingers again this time rubbing it against Mason’s pink hole, Mason sucked the air through his teeth as the cool lube tingled against his skin.

Taking in a deep breath, Mason reached around for David’s boner, the 6.5 inches stood rigid and ready as the Chelsea midfielder edged back slowly. David’s eyes travelled up Mason’s beautiful slim frame, the defined muscles bulging in anticipation as the blonde attacker’s head pressed against Mason’s entrance. Mason closed his eyes and pushed out slowly, instantly David’s head began to penetrate his virgin entrance opening wider than his own fingers ever had. The Chelsea midfielder exhaled forcefully as David's cock progressed upwards.

"Take your time Mase." Harry instructed as he watched Mason's hole sink on to David, "go up and down slowly." He continued, cheeks puffed as he did so Mason followed Harry's advice. His thick hairy thighs held him above David as the Welsh boy's blue eyes watched the midfielder ride him.

Mason held back a tear, the pain of David's cock splitting his tight hole open hurt but he wasn't going to give up. The blonde attacker watched Mason's pained expression softening slowly, the Chelsea boy wrapped his fingers around his bouncing cock and stroked as his arse closed in on David’s crotch. Harry watched Mason’s back pulling him up and down’s David’s pole, _[fucking hot!]_ he growled to himself whilst applying lube to his bare cock. Mason was beginning to speed up feeling more confident his cheeks began to press against the blonde boy’s thighs every time he descended. David wanted to grab Mason’s hips so badly and fuck the hell out of him but his tied hands meant he could only watched as Harry’s fingers began to apply lube against his sweet hole.

Mason was beginning to enjoy himself, his insides felt amazing as he rode David’s cock. Letting go of himself, Mason’s cock swung freely bouncing every time he fell into the blonde boy’s lap. The Chelsea boy held his hair with his right arm as he rode David's pole. The English boy's exposed bushy armpit filled the blonde boy's hungry eyes, the Bournemouth attacker just wanted to shove his nose in there and lick Mason up. His blue eyes travelled down from Mason's pits down over his abs and down to his swinging cock, the Chelsea boy had built up the perfect rhythm with his hard cock windmilling freely.

Harry’s fingers pushed inside David’s hole while Mason bounced above them. David’s clenched hole opened excitedly allowing Harry inside. His fingers searched the blonde boy’s hole as he shuffled closer lining his cock up with David’s entrance. The bouncing Chelsea midfielder grinned at David as he rode him, their eyes locked as Mason's tight no-longer-virgin-arse pleasured David's hard cock. The blonde Welsh boy's eyes flew wide open as his own entrance began to expand. Mason giggled as David groaned loudly, Harry's thick cock slid inside David comfortably. The Bournemouth attacker held his shaft as it entered David while resting his other hand on Mason's shoulder. "Slow down Mase and put your knees on the bed." Harry instructed.

With Mason’s weight forward, Harry lifted David’s legs and placed them around his hips. Harry leaned forward and whispered, “hold yourself steady.” in Mason’s ear before sucking on the back of the Chelsea boy’s neck. Harry then began to rock his hips pulling his cock out of David’s arse before sliding it back in, and in turn David’s cock slid out of Mason’s arse before being pushed back in by Harry’s thrusts. Harry quickly began to speed up, pumping into the blonde boy’s willing hole, both bottom’s began to moan gently as the dark-haired Welsh boy gripped David’s hips and thrusted.

Harry slammed into David’s hole harder, his soft arse cushioned Harry’s crotch as he tried to destroy it. Over Mason’s moans he could hear David whimper as Harry rammed into the blonde boy. Mason took one hand of the bed to wank himself as Harry fucked David’s cock into him, the blonde boy’s shaft thudded against Mason’s sphincter each time Harry thudded against David’s. David was enjoying the best of both worlds, the English boy’s virgin arse hugged his cock tightly as the blonde boy split him open while beyond Mason, Harry’s 6.5 inch split David open ploughing deep inside him.

The moaning of three horny boys in their early 20s filled the room accompanied by the echoing sounds of the increasingly violent slaps of Harry’s crotch smashing into David’s arse. The blonde boy took it as submissively as he always did whilst above him Mason cooed every time the chain reaction rammed David’s cock inside him. Harry’s hands moved up from David’s legs to Mason’s hips and he pulled the Chelsea boy down as he rammed into the blonde sandwich boy again. The volume of Mason’s enjoyment began to increase as Harry fucked both boys harder with every thrust. Mason beamed down at David who returned the favour as both of them enjoyed the fulfilment of deep penetration.

Harry’s hand continued around Mason’s body and located his bouncing 7 inches, the Chelsea boy sucked air in through his teeth as the Welsh boy’s fist closed around his purple head and rolled down his shaft. Meanwhile behind him, the dark-haired boy continued to pound on David’s softening hole ramming hard into his favourite fuck buddy. David wanted desperately to cum, but he knew Harry wanted to see him shoot. Grimacing he tried to distract himself from the beautiful Chelsea player kneeling above him, Mason’s swollen purple head pumping in front of him while Harry forced David’s cock inside their guest.

“Fuck, fuckkk.” Mason breathed, Harry jerked him harder and faster as he continued to mashed David’s pole into Mason’s hole. The Chelsea star moaned louder as David’s 6.5 inch shaft stretched his arse for the first time. The English boy’s hairy nuts began to tighten and his moans turned into a powerful grunt “UGHHHH.” David watched the purple head in front of him begin to pulse in Harry’s hand. The Chelsea boy’s milk flew straight up his 7 inch shaft and showered David’s tight pale body. Thick globs of cum rained over David’s broad pecs, the drops got bigger the second and third shots hurtling straight into David’s face before the final few landed on his pecs and abs again.

Stunned, Mason knelt frozen above David as Harry continued to pound his hole, the top released Mason’s cock as he felt the Chelsea boy’s orgasm come to an end. “I’m gonna cum too.” David whimpered despairingly as he could feel his own balls beginning to contract underneath him. Harry’s free hand pushed Mason sideways and the limp English boy fell to his side. David’s cock fell free, Harry quickly rolled the condom off David just in time and gave it a few quick strokes before he was treated to the arousing view below him. The cum stained blonde’s cheeks were pink as he huffed anxiously. Harry’s cock slammed into David’s hole, the bottom’s thick thighs squeezed hard on Harry’s waist and it was David’s turn to gasp loudly. Mason looked up just in time to see David’s pink head twitched shooting his hot cum across his own chest. The blonde boy fired hard shots across his chest, his own cream mixing in with Mason’s jizz. Harry pointed David’s cock higher as his cum exploded from the blonde boy’s ball-sac. A shot of David’s own cum landed on his lips followed by his chin before the final squirt reached his smooth, griddled belly.

Mason’s eyes travelled across David’s perfect body, his ridges slick with both of their cum. Harry continued to pound David’s hole with a few final slams before pulling himself out and jerking his cock frantically. The kneeling Welsh boy shuffled forward towards the tethered blonde boy’s face. Harry’s thick purple head pointed towards David’s face whilst Mason’s brown eyes watched on. Harry tilted his head back and swore to the heavens before looking down again, his eyes narrowed on David’s deceptively innocent face. The sexy blonde looked up at him, his deep blue eyes sent a final spark through Harry’s body and the dark-haired Welsh star cursed again. “Fucker!!!” he grunted, David closed his eyes and Mason watched transfixed as Harry’s head began to contract. Pearly white cum blasted into David’s face, the naughty top had moved his cock to within inches of the blonde boy’s soft face. David shut his eyes as the powerful shots drenched the skin of his smooth face. Harry breathed out deeply and then exhaled deliberately again surveying the mess below him.

The cum from all three boys painted David’s face, some of Harry’s cum hung from the blonde boy’s nose. “Come here Mase.” Harry instructed as he backed away and bent down. “Davey, open your mouth.” Harry continued, the blonde complied as Mason approached. Harry winked at Mason and nodded beckoning him to join as the dark-haired Welsh boy entered David’s mouth tongue first, Mason smiled and leant in closer joining the kiss. The lads’ tongues lapped at each other juggling their cum between the three of them. The cum splattered across David’s face transferred between the three of their faces before they pulled away. Harry fetched David a towel to wipe the rest of the cum off the blonde boy’s face before loosening the ropes tying him to the bed. David exhaled in relief as he was finally able to move his arms.

"How did you like that?" Harry asked beaming at Mason. "That was brilliant, can't believe I waited so long to try it." Mason grinned. "David, you have a nice cock." He continued. David smiled, "thanks, you've got a great arse!!" He replied.

"I'm thinking, FIFA and then some lunch." Harry explained. David nodded and Mason agreed, jumping off the bed. Harry passed David his crutches but the blonde boy pushed himself up on to his strong ankle before limping towards the living room. Harry took his crutches for him and placed them on the couch before heading off to the kitchen to make a round of coffee.

David took the remote switching on the TV then turned on the console from the controller. "Come, sit." David patted the space next to him on the couch. The naked boys selected their teams as Harry returned with a tray of coffee. "Winner stays on." He announced, placing the tray on the table.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
